Hanging By A Moment
by Duck Goddess
Summary: COMPLETE. Pre HBP. Sequel to Things I'll Never Say. Draco and Harry have finally started training, Ginny gets REALLY pissed at Draco and Leah and Colin are receiving worrying letters. DGH RHr Please R&R!
1. Chapter One

Hanging By A Moment

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and Leah Campbell.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed Things I'll Never Say!

**basketball15** – Yes, as in Michelle Branch. So damn depressed…LOL –sobs-. Okay, on with the story!

**NikkiEvans** – Thanks! Cool, people liked my story…

**MaybeIShouldQuit** – Thanks! I should warn you, my sequel goes on and on as well. Good luck with your fic!

**moony's number 1** – LOL. I was scared it would be too cliché and OOC. Actually, it is. Ah, screw it. Yes, that is the end. They train together in this one. LOL, yeah, finally, after all the traumas and dilemmas.

**Lilac Alyssa Halliwell** – Thanks. I like your penname.

**eatingmania** – Gag? Excuse me? There is NOTHING wrong with a bit of fluff now and then –fangirl squeals-. Ahem. Anyways, I won't call you over the summer unless it's organizing some movie thing or whatever. I'll be at my mum's office in August.

**Starriecat – **Yeah, Draco is so damn OOC in this story. He's too…nice in my opinion. Oh, well. Everyone's OOC in the fan fiction world. Thanks!

A/N: This is the sequel to Things I'll Never Say. It'll have more to do with the war and stuff. Hopefully, the people who liked Things I'll Never Say will like this! It's very, very short – only 6 chapters long. It's more of a lead-in story to the next fic.

Chapter One

Ginny Weasley walked along the corridors of Hogwarts with Harry's invisibility cloak wrapped around her and the Marauders' Map in her hands. Harry had told her about his precious possessions as payback for helping him get over Sirius in the summer after fourth year. She felt a feeling of excitement as she got closer to her destination.

Ginny walked along the blank wall opposite Barnabus the Barmy's tapestry. She walked along it three times and finally a wooden door appeared. Ginny turned the knob and silently sneaked inside. There he was, sitting on a sofa, reading a book on defence. _Typical_, Ginny thought as she rolled her eyes.

She took off her invisibility cloak and tucked the Map in the pocket of her robe. He looked up and smiled.

"Finally," Draco said, as Ginny walked over to sit with him.

"Sorry I'm late," Ginny said, "Harry didn't want to leave his dorm. So when are you starting training?"

"I'm starting training in two days. Dumbledore said that I was training with someone else but I don't know who," Draco said. He wondered endlessly about who would have enough skills to train to fight in the war. _It better be someone good, like me, _Draco thought.

"Draco," Ginny started saying, "How much longer do we have to keep this a secret? I mean, it's hard enough hiding it from Harry and Hermione but Ron's my BROTHER. However oblivious he may be, I can sense that he knows something about us." Draco immediately remembered the night when he first kissed Ginny – when Ron confronted him about his feelings for her.

"Your brother knows that I like you. He was there when we kissed," Draco confessed.

"WHAT?" Ginny shrieked, jumping up from the sofa.

"Calm down, he doesn't know that we're going out," Draco snapped.

"Didn't he try to hex you or anything?" Ginny asked, trying to stay calm.

"No. I think he believes in the phrase 'words speak louder than actions'", Draco said, remembering the volume of Ron's voice.

"That's so not like Ron. He normally loses his temper and just uses the Jelly-Legs Jinx. Or he duels Muggle-ly," Ginny said, recalling all the boys who arrived at the Hospital Wing who needed help because of a certain hot-tempered Weasley. But weren't all Weasleys hot-tempered? Ginny shook her head.

"Anyways, back to the subject. I can't keep this from my family and Harry and Hermione. I need to tell them sometime," Ginny said.

"Don't worry. Maybe after I join the Order they'll have a better impression of me and accept me in a better way. You can't forget that I'm a Malfoy," Draco said softly. People still thought of him as Lucius' son, not Draco himself.

Ginny checked her watch. It was already 11:00. She had to get back to Gryffindor Tower before curfew.

"I'd better get going," Ginny said as she released herself from Draco.

"Aww…" Draco pouted, "Can't you stay for a bit longer?"

"I can't. You know that. If the Gryffindors and Slytherins find us, you know how much trouble that would cause. We're already targets. I don't want that to get worse," Ginny said.

She kissed him softly on the lips. Draco tried to continue the kiss but Ginny broke away.

"I'll see you tomorrow. When you start training, I'll stay longer, alright?"

"Okay. I look forward to the 'Congratulations for starting training' present!" Draco said. Ginny smiled and left without another word.

* * *

Draco walked back to the dungeons, feeling happier than ever. He was starting training soon and he could finally spend time alone with Ginny that was longer than five minutes.

But what Ginny didn't know was that it was the Death Eater meeting today; most of the sixth and seventh year Slytherins were gone. But for some reason, he felt like someone was there, watching his every move. He shook his head. He was going paranoid.

Draco said the password and walked in to find an empty common room. He turned and walked up to the dormitory to find Blaise sitting on his bed.

"The Death Eater meeting's over already? Who died?" Draco asked coldly.

"I wouldn't know if anyone died or not. I didn't go."

"You didn't go? How come?" Draco asked.

"My father's dead. I found out just now. So I don't need to go," Blaise said calmly.

"Wait, your father DIED? Did Voldemort kill him?"

"I think so. I don't really care anyways. Now, I don't have to go to any meetings at all. I don't have to be a Death Eater," Blaise said, grinning.

"That's…good!" Draco said.

"I know you're starting training to fight in the war," Blaise said. Draco gaped at him. Blaise was certainly smarter than he looked.

"How?" Draco finally asked.

"I saw your letter from Dumbledore. You should really be more careful about where you put your stuff," Blaise said, smirking.

Draco looked away. How could he be so careless? If someone like Nott found it, Draco would probably be at Voldemort's knees right now. _Idiot!_ Draco said to himself.

"So what are you going to do? You're not a Death Eater," Draco said.

"I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to sit on my arse and twiddle my thumbs," Blaise said simply.

* * *

Ginny stepped through the Portrait Hole and into the Common Room to find Harry staring at the fire. She quickly stuffed the Invisibility Cloak and Marauders' Map into her robe and tried to look innocent.

"Hi Harry," she said. He looked up and smiled but his eyes were dark.

"Hi Ginny," he said and went back to staring at the flames crackling in the fireplace.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked as she sat down next to him.

"I just got a letter from Dumbledore. He's asking to me to train to fight in the war," Harry said grimly.

Ginny froze. Harry and Draco were training TOGETHER? _Oh crap. Draco HATES Harry. Even more so ever since that damn date._

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked cautiously.

"No, not really," Harry said and he stared at her. Ginny could feel his glowing, green eyes searching through her and she started to feel uncomfortable.

"Harry," she said, "Don't do that."

"I'm sorry," he said as he looked away, blushing, "So, where did you go?"

"Oh, I just went to the Library to catch up on some stuff. No biggie," Ginny said casually.

"Oh, right," Harry said, seeming to be relieved.

"I think I'm going to go up to the dorm. Goodnight," she said and she went up the stairs. _Thank Merlin. I'll return his things tomorrow. Not now. God, I can still feel his eyes on me. Look away, goddammit! _

Ginny got up to the dorm and shut the door quickly. That was too risky. What if it was Ron that was down there? She looked around and saw that Leah was still awake.

"How come you're still awake?" Ginny asked.

"You went to see Malfoy, didn't you?" Leah said bluntly.

"No shit, Sherlock. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about this. I don't know if you should trust him this much, that's all," she said.

"Leah," Ginny said gently, "I know you have my best interests at heart but Draco's changed. I know you think that he's still that pratty bastard but he's not."

"You're my best friend. I'm just saying you should be careful. He IS the son of a Death Eater. His dad's a close follower of You-Know-Who. I don't know if I should think that this has something to do with my gut feeling. I feel like something bad has happened," Leah said.

Ginny stared at her. Leah was not herself today. Normally, she was optimistic and had a witty comeback to everything. But she could see that this was worrying her.

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself. I didn't learn the Bat Bogey Hex for nothing," Ginny said, winking. Normally, Leah would laugh at this comment but today, she still had that worried look on her face.

"I'm starting to think that the Death Eaters are going to hurt muggleborns. Colin's one and Hermione's one. I'm scared," Leah confessed, her voice shaking.

"Oh, Leah," Ginny said, wrapping her arms around her. Inside, Ginny was scared too. She didn't know that the war could affect eternally-happy Leah like this.

Well, her father WAS the newly appointed head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and her mother WAS an Unspeakable. Also, her boyfriend WAS a muggleborn, after all.

"Don't worry. The Order will fight them. My parents, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George are in the Order. I can promise you that things will be okay," Ginny soothed. But she just realized how scared she was as well. More than half her family is in the Order, even though Fred and George only made tea at the meetings. She just realized how much danger they were in.

* * *

Harry watched Ginny run up the stairs to the Girls' Dormitory. He sighed. He wished he could make his feelings for her go away, but he couldn't. Harry knew things wouldn't be the same for them after he confessed his feelings for her. He kept imagining what it would have been like for them if Ginny did like him. They would be so happy…

_Don't think about that, Potter,_ Harry thought, _don't think about what could have been. Just think about the present and the future. Think about how the hell you can fulfill the damn prophecy. Dumbledore said so himself. He's getting closer. You HAVE to fight him soon._

_But who am I training with? Dumbledore mentioned someone would accompany me…is it Ron or Hermione? Is it Ginny? NO! It can't be Ginny. Could it? _Harry snapped out of his thoughts. The fire was out and the Common Room was pitch black.

"_Lumos,_" Harry said and he went to his dorm. He went to bed but didn't go to sleep. Instead, he tossed and turned, trying to rid himself of his feelings. _She said we can only be friends. There's no point. She'll never like you. _If only Ginny could fall in love with Harry overnight. If only love could vanish overnight.

A/N: That's the first chapter! So what do you think? Is it as good/bad as the first one? Or is it just plain weird?

P.S. Tell me if Leah's kind of different from the Leah in Things I'll Never Say! 'Cause I think she's kind of weird in this chapter. I'm not promising any happy endings for this story! Sorry!

Originally written: June 2005


	2. Chapter Two

Hanging By A Moment

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: don't own anything except plot and Leah Campbell.

Thanks for the reviews!

**basketball15** – Yes, Leah was different from Things I'll Never Say. She was just acting as the best friend i.e. being a worrywart like me!

**lucygirl07** – Hopefully I'll update frequently for this one.

**BBR** – Thanks! I found that this fic is really different from Things I'll Never Say. It's definitely not as long or fluffy.

**NikkiEvans** – Thanks! Yes, she is very different…she's kind of having a breakdown because she's worried.

**eatingmania** – Yeah, that wasn't a review, that was a message saying hi. Yes, I know you can see me, that's why I'm covering my eyes because I don't want to know what you wrote. DO NOT CALL ME LAUZIEPIE! You spelt it wrong, by the way. Yes, I know you're Tiff, you said that twice. There is nothing wrong with patting Asta's head and laughing like a maniac! It's NORMAL!

A/N: If some characters are OOC, feel free to let me know. I suck at portraying evil characters.

Chapter Two

"Parkinson," Lord Voldemort hissed, "What news do you have?"

Pansy walked forward confidently. She looked Voldemort straight in the eye, then Lucius Malfoy, his right-hand man and back at Voldemort.

"Draco has been meeting someone every night. I have seen him sneak out of the common room but I could not follow him since I do not have an Invisibility Cloak. I believe that this person he's been meeting is affecting his sense of morality. I think that he is in a relationship with a girl," Pansy said.

"Interesting," Voldemort said, smirking coldly.

"My son would only be with a pureblood. He despises mudbloods, my Lord," Lucius confirmed.

"How can you be sure? He hasn't come to this meeting. Draco must be punished," Voldemort said cruelly. Lucius twitched. He may have been a bit strict to his son but he was his son after all.

"I do not think punishing Draco is the best idea, my Lord. Just give him a little time. I have not been out of Azkaban for long so I cannot just go out in the open so easily. I will try to contact him later," Lucius said. Voldemort did not look very pleased.

"No. We need him now. Parkinson. Get an invisibility cloak. I don't care how. Follow Draco and see who he's seeing that is distracting him so much. Tell me as soon as you can. And Malfoy, I suggest you hold your tongue at the next meeting. I do not need your opinions. Your 'love' for your son is clouding your judgement. You will need to be punished. _Crucio!_"

Screams could be heard and Pansy carefully Disapparated away.

* * *

It was Monday already. Draco waited outside the Room of Requirement, impatiently checking his watch. He suddenly heard footsteps and looked up. Dumbledore was arriving and there was a figure behind him. It was too dark to see who it was, though.

"Professor," Draco nodded. The figure stepped out from behind Dumbledore. The figure had messy black hair, bright, green eyes and glasses. Draco instantly narrowed his own grey eyes.

"Potter," he snarled.

"Malfoy," Potter growled. Dumbledore smiled.

"As you can see, I would like the two of you to train together," Dumbledore said simply.

"Why? HE doesn't want to join the Order. He probably just wants to kill us all!" Potter blurted out, his eyes flashing.

"Excuse me?" Draco said angrily, "You're such a fu-"

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"That will be enough, Harry, Draco," he said, looking at them, "I do not like this kind of behavior. You both need to control your personal feelings for each other. We need to unite both the houses in order to fight this war. I think this is good training for that," Dumbledore said.

Draco and Harry looked at each other. How could they get along? They hated each others' guts. Draco hated Harry for being so heroic and good and Harry hated Draco because of his father and his childish taunting. The only things they had in common were inherited wealth, expertise in Defence Against the Dark Arts and their love for Ginny.

"Alright," Harry said quietly. Draco rolled his eyes. _Typical Potter_, he thought, _Always the good one. _Dumbledore looked expectantly at him.

"Urgh. Fine!" Draco said haughtily. Dumbledore looked pleased.

"Excellent! Now, your trainer will be someone you've met before," Dumbledore said vaguely. Draco and Harry subconsciously exchanged glances and glared at each other when they realised that.

"Professor McClaggan," Dumbledore said and a figure stepped out of the shadows. Draco and Harry immediately recognised him.

"Professor," Harry greeted politely. Draco merely nodded.

"Potter, Malfoy," McClaggan greeted harshly, "Dumbledore tells me you're ready. We'll see about that, eh?" (A/N: McClaggan was their DADA professor in their 6th year. Now, they have someone new. I can't be bothered to think of a name.)

Draco and Harry tried nodding and smiling (or in Draco's case, just nodding).

"Harry, Draco, I hope you work hard. Enjoy the room," Dumbledore said and walked off with a swish of his robe.

"Well. What are you waiting for? Get inside!" McClaggan barked. Draco and Harry walked inside obediently. Suddenly, a cold wave overcame Draco and he looked around. No one was there.

"Are you afraid, boy? Get inside!" McClaggan ordered. Draco strode in quickly.

The Room of Requirement looked the same as the room Harry used for the DA. Draco looked around. It looked very different from the room he and Ginny spent their quality time in. There weren't any sofas or candles - just cushions and books.

"Now, one very important factor in Defence is being able to block spells, curses, hexes and jinxes. You should know this by now, seeing as I taught you that personally," McClaggan said, peering at them sternly.

"Of course we know that! That's why we're training to join the Order! We're good, okay?" Draco said impatiently.

McClaggon looked at him. Harry stared at him, agape. Draco stared coldly back.

"You're too arrogant, boy. This war you're going to fight in – it's nothing like your typical Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. You need to shoot spells in a heartbeat and you need to be prepared to lose loved ones –"

Draco tuned out at this and let his imagination run. He could see Ginny's body, sprawled out on the ground with Voldemort cackling malevolently in the background. He could feel the sense of loss, like he was losing his soul. He was devastated. He was kneeling by her, holding her, sobbing for her. _That's not going to happen!_ Draco thought quickly. _That's not going to happen!_

"That's not going to happen," Draco said confidently.

"What makes you think that?" McClaggon asked.

"Potter's going to kill him," Draco said, glancing sideways at Harry. Harry was gobsmacked. Did Draco believe that Harry could actually defeat Voldemort? He shook his head. This was definitely a strange day.

"You really think that, eh? _Stupefy!_" McClaggon suddenly cried. In a flash, Harry whipped out his wand and said, "_Protego!_" The Stunning Spell bounced off his shield and headed towards McClaggon. He quickly dodged two jets of blue light. Harry looked at Draco. He had done the same thing.

"Impressive," McClaggon said with a raised eyebrow, "Especially since you were distracted." Draco smirked while Harry grinned.

"Now, I want you two to duel. Focus on blocking," McClaggon ordered.

Draco and Harry stood facing each other, their wands raised. Although Draco would never admit it, he was kind of nervous.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry cried first. Draco dodged it.

"_Expelliarmus!_" he cried as Harry said, "_Furnunculus!_" Both spells rebounded and they both avoided it.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Harry shouted. Draco conjured a Shield Charm.

"_Tarantellegra!_" Harry cried again.

"_Serpenortia!_" Draco said calmly. A snake appeared, like in their 2nd year.

"STOP!" McClaggon shouted. The snake hissed.

"_Evanesco,_" he muttered and the snake vanished. "That's enough for today," McClaggon continued, "You both have potential. Don't let that get to your head."

Harry immediately thought of his father and his overly large head.

"Go back to your dormitories," McClaggan said and Draco and Harry left.

"Nice spells, Potter," Draco said. That was his way of complimenting him.

"You too, Malfoy." They looked at each other. They were so different – yet they were getting along? Draco shook his head. He HATED Harry!

As if reading his mind, Harry said, "You know, I'm not that bad, Malfoy."

"Sure. And a monster called Aseeta ate the world and drank the Milky Way," Draco said sarcastically. (A/N: That's for you, Asta! LOL)

"Dumbledore's right. We DO need to unite the houses. It's the only way Hogwarts can stand against Voldemort," Harry said, ignoring Draco's previous remark.

"Whatever, Potter. See you on Wednesday," Draco said coolly and pretended to go down to the dungeons. On the way there, he quickly turned back and journeyed towards the Room of Requirement.

Draco felt someone waiting outside, even though he couldn't see her. He heard a swish of a cloak and reached out. Draco pulled the cloak off. He tried smiling but he couldn't. He saw the familiar reddish-auburn hair and the wide, brown eyes.

Now, all he could see was her dead body, lying on the ground. Her eyes were wide open but they were blank. The rest of the Weasleys, Potter, Granger, Campbell and Creevey were all weeping beside her.

"Draco!" Ginny's sharp voice brought him back to reality.

"Ginny," he said quietly. He couldn't speak to her. Not after what he saw. What could he do if Voldemort murdered her? Draco knew that Voldemort had possessed her before, in his second year. What if he still remembered her? What if Ginny was still a potential target? Her family was in the Order and she was friends with the Boy-Who-Lived.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked kindly.

"Nothing!" he said.

"Tell me!" she prompted him.

"NO!" Draco shouted but quickly lowered his voice, "It's nothing."

"Draco, one thing you're not very good at is denying things. Now, tell me what's wrong and I'll act like a good person and pretend to listen," Ginny said.

Normally, Draco would have laughed at this but he was too grief-stricken to laugh. Now, he could actually see Voldemort torturing her, her screams echoing in the darkness.

"No. No, I can't. Just leave me alone," Draco said, a little too harshly. Ginny's fire immediately started.

"Look, I told you that when you started training, I would spend more time with you and you were very happy about that. So forgive me for being nosey and inquisitive. I was just trying to be a good girlfriend!" Ginny said furiously.

"Well, you aren't being a very good girlfriend right now!" Draco said, his face contorted with anger.

Ginny clenched her fists. She was trying her hardest to keep her temper in check and NOT beat the crap out of him. She wasn't succeeding though. Ginny stepped forward and kicked him in the nuts – hard. So hard that maybe he won't be able to have children in the near future.

"AARRGGHH!" Draco cried in pain, keeling over.

"That's for calling me a bad girlfriend! You know, I've been trying to help you out in the war and all that crap and this is how you treat me! I'm trying to connect with you but you're just neglecting me! I'm naturally inquisitive! So sue me if I hex you right now!" Hot tears of fury were now welling up in Ginny's eyes.

"Fine, hex me! See if I care!" Draco said haughtily, even though his nuts were hurting like HELL. There was no way she could hex him – he was too loveable. Ginny took her wand out. _Uh oh,_ Draco thought. She could feel the Bat Bogey Hex incantation on her tongue but for some reason, they couldn't roll out. Ginny couldn't hex Draco. Not now – not like this. She already hurt him. She put her wand back in her pocket and bowed her head.

Draco was relieved. _Thank Merlin she didn't hex me!_ _I still remember the damn bogeys flying around. I think getting kicked in the reproductive organ is enough. shudders_

"Why can't you trust me?" Ginny asked sadly (A/N: big difference from the pissed, kick-ass Ginny before. A bit OOC?).

"You're a Weasley and a Gryffindor. How can I trust you?" Draco asked without thinking.

Ginny stared at him. How could he say a thing like that? Now, the tears were already trailing down her cheeks.

"You're a Malfoy and a Slytherin. How could I fall for you?" Ginny shouted heatedly and stalked off.

_You fucking prat!_ Draco scolded himself. _How could you say that? Malfoys and Weasleys hate each other! You stupid, idiotic, evil, piece of crap!_ Now, Draco obviously regretted all the things he said to Ginny – all the misery that he had caused.

He could still see her angry, tear-stained face. What if that was the last thing he would ever say to her? What if Voldemort came to Hogwarts and kidnapped her? Draco would never forgive himself.

A/N: Ooh! Angst! Hope you like this chapter! You'll see more of Leah and Colin next chapter (I think). You'll definitely see Leah, though. You'll see Ron soon but I'm not sure about Hermione. She'll appear sometime, just not sure when. Review please!

Originally written: June 2005


	3. Chapter Three

Hanging By A Moment

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Leah.

Okay, one thing that pisses me off…I got 22 hits for Chapter Two but only 4 reviews…please review! They make me very, very happy! And I get really pissed when I don't and that's not good because I'll use violence when I'm pissed. My friends should know that.

**basketball15** – Yup, Asta drank the Milky Way because she was choking on the world.

**NikkiEvans** – LOL. I agree with you but I kind of feel sorry for him. He's used to pushing people away when they care about him.

**Hana the dragon **– Okay, I'm definitely going to finish this story before I get beaten up. –gulps-. I might not be able to update because I might be going on holiday.

**eatingmania** – Okay, you know what? Your reviews never have anything to do with my story anymore and that sucks. I wanted to make a tribute to you in my story…so I decided to have Draco say that! The point is: you DID eat the world and you DID drink the Milky Way because you started choking on it. Ta-da!

Chapter Three

Harry was sitting in the Common Room by himself. Ron and Hermione were off doing Head Boy and Girl duties. Although they visited Harry often in the Common Room, it wasn't the same in the dormitory with Ron absent.

He shook his head. Harry definitely needed some time to think alone. He got up and exited the Common Room. He headed to the Room of Requirement. _God, why did I tell Ginny how I felt about her? Why couldn't I have just kept my stupid, great, big mouth SHUT?_

Suddenly, he felt someone knock past him and looked up. It was her. She was running like mad, her wavy, red hair flying behind her like a flag.

"Ginny!" he called as he ran after her. She stopped and turned around. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were tear-stained.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked softly.

"Nothing," Ginny said quickly, wiping the tears off her face.

"Don't give me that crap," he said, "I know something's wrong. I've never seen you cry before."

"Nothing's wrong, really!" Ginny protested. Harry stared at her. What happened to her skills in lying?

"I know some people call me oblivious and dense but I'm not THAT oblivious! Now, tell me what's wrong or I'll tell Ron!"

Ginny stared at him. "I'm just really worried about my family," she confessed.

"Oh," Harry said quietly. He hugged her gently and felt her tears soaking his shirt. He kissed the top of her head and Ginny pulled away quickly.

"I'd better get going," she said hastily and ran off.

Harry stood there, dumbstruck. _What did I do now?_

* * *

Leah sat by the windowsill in the Common Room, waiting for her father's owl. She owled him two weeks ago but he never replied. Even though Leah didn't show it, she was terribly worried. What was happening? Was it too dangerous to owl back? Was Tim Campbell in danger?

The Portrait Hole swung open and Colin stepped in. He walked over to her.

"How come you weren't at dinner?" Colin asked. The concern was evident in his voice.

"I didn't feel like it," Leah said softly.

"Hey," Colin soothed, "You shouldn't let it get to you. We're having a war right now. Of course it's dangerous to owl."

"I know," Leah said as she looked away, "It's just…you know how he's the new Head of Magical Law Enforcement. That's the department the Death Eaters want to attack! As well as the Department of Mysteries and my mum's an Unspeakable!"

"Leah! Calm down!" Colin said as he took her hands in his, "Don't worry. You know about the Order. They can help!"

"I've changed a lot, haven't I?" Leah asked.

"Yes, you have. But we can't control how we change or when. Fate's in control," Colin said softly.

"So, I guess the new Leah sucks, then? The old Leah was pretty, outgoing and funny and now I'm just stupid, over-reactive and mopey," she said irritably.

"No, I don't think you've changed at all, you were always stupid, over-reactive and mopey," Colin said, grinning. She slapped his arm but she couldn't help grinning as well. While Ginny was her best friend, Colin always knew how cheer her up.

"Leah!" he suddenly cried.

"What?"

"There's an owl coming!" Leah's head snapped around. He was right. Her father's owl was coming.

"Finally!" she said happily.

The owl perched on the windowsill and Leah quickly opened the window. The owl flew in and she removed the letter. The owl left another letter and flew off before she could reply.

The first letter said:

_Dear Leah,_

_I am sorry that I have not written to you in so long. Things are very busy here at the Ministry, as you probably know, and we're trying our best to catch the You-Know-Who supporters. Don't worry – I'll be fine. I am the legendary Auror, Tim Campbell, after all. Say hello to Colin and Ginny for me._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_P.S.: Congratulations on getting together with Colin! I always liked him._

_P.P.S.: DO NOT reply any of mine or your mother's letters. It's too dangerous. Be careful. _

Leah smiled. _Typical Dad,_ she thought, _trying to make things light in a serious situation like this. _She read the last line and frowned. She handed the letter to Colin. His eyes scanned the letter and he looked up.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied, "I think he means that they're in danger."

Leah reached out to open the second letter. When she touched it, she felt a boiling sensation. She gasped and pulled her hand away. It was burnt.

"I can't touch it," Leah said worriedly. Colin frowned.

"That's weird," he said suspiciously. He reached over and grabbed it. Nothing happened.

"How come you can touch it? It came with my father's letter so it should be addressed to me!" Leah said. Colin didn't say anything. He was reading the letter, his eyes growing dark and his face pale.

"What does it say?" Leah asked.

"_I know who you care for, you filthy mudblood. You are worthless and you deserve to die. Run from this world before she does,_" Colin read out. The letter instantly burst into flames. Leah went silent. How could anyone be so cruel, so malevolent? _The one you care for…_

"It's because of me, isn't it? My parents' connections with the Ministry," Leah said quietly.

"Leah," Colin began but he didn't get to finish as Ginny ran in, tears streaming down her face.

"Ginny!" Leah cried, "What happened?" It broke her heart to see Ginny like this – Ginny who was normally so strong-willed and independent.

"D-Dr-aco," Ginny stuttered, her eyes red and puffy. _I'm going to kick his sorry arse all the way to Pluto and back!_ Leah thought determinedly.

"What did he do?" Colin asked angrily.

"He said that he didn't trust me because I'm a Weasley and a Gryffindor. I mean, I thought we got over that, you know? Well, I guess he hasn't," Ginny said wryly.

"Oh, Malfoy's a big git, Ginny," Leah soothed.

"No! I mean, I know that's meant to make me feel better but it doesn't. It just makes me feel worse," Ginny said unhappily.

Colin looked at her. Normally, Ginny would happily join the bad-mouthing-fest but today, she just looked sad. How could Malfoy affect her like this?

"Don't worry, Gin," Colin said comfortingly, "You guys are in love. You'll work things out."

"I hope you're right, Col," she said. Leah and Colin exchanged glances.

"God, I am so frichen' mad!" Ginny blurted out furiously.

"Here, you can have my arm," Colin said, immediately regretting it. Ginny took it and punched him again and again, letting out all her anger and depression. He winced. _There'll be bruises tomorrow,_ Colin thought. He heard a giggle. He turned around and found Leah laughing. Colin glared at her.

"Sorry!" she immediately said but continued snickering. Soon, Ginny started laughing and that got Colin started. The three friends laughed their arses off while the ickle first-years started to get freaked out.

"Thanks, guys," Ginny said gratefully, "I'm feeling better already. And guess what? Harry comforted me as well." She gave each of them a hug and walked up the stairs to her dorm.

Leah and Colin looked at each other.

"That was such a Gryffindor act," Leah commented, "Letting Gin punch you like that."

"Well, the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor, didn't he?" Colin asked, smiling. She stared at him. He could feel the heat rise in his cheeks as he observed her light brown hair and sapphire-blue eyes.

She leaned closer and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Night," Leah said and went after Ginny. Why was he still so shy? They were already going out. What was he afraid of?

* * *

Ron and Hermione patrolled the corridors, looking for the students out of their dorms. They walked past when Ron caught a flash of pale blonde hair. He looked back and tugged Hermione's sleeve.

"It's Malfoy," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes. Why don't students just stay in their dorms? Didn't they know that they would get in trouble?

"Malfoy," she called. He lifted his head up.

"What are you doing? It's after curfew," Ron said harshly, "Get to your dorm, now!" Malfoy immediately stood up and Hermione was surprised by how unwell he looked. His hair was tousled – it looked like he ran his hand through it continuously; his eyes were droopy and his face was paler than usual.

"Are you alright, Malfoy?" she asked. Ron glared at her. Who cared about how Malfoy was?

"I don't need to be pitied," Malfoy snapped coldly. Hermione jumped back. Malfoy glared at them before stalking off to the dungeons.

"Why did you ask how he was, Herm?" Ron complained.

"I am the Head Girl, _Ronald,_" Hermione said sternly, "It is my job to ensure that the students are well and –"

"Yeah, yeah," Ron said, rolling his eyes, "Come on, let's get back to the Head dorms."

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Hermione asked. Ron didn't answer. It had been two months since Ron caught Malfoy kissing his younger sister. Hermione looked at him. His ears were red.

"What did he do?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

"Nothing!" Ron protested but she gave him a look.

"Okay, fine," Ron said, giving up, "About two months ago, I went to the dungeons to get my textbook and I saw Malfoy kissing Ginny."

Hermione's jaw dropped. Malfoy and _Ginny?_

"What?"

"Yeah, I know," Ron said, grimacing, "It's disgusting, isn't it?"

"But…how?"

"I don't know," he said, shrugging.

"What did Ginny do?" Hermione asked.

"She slapped him," Ron said, grinning. He was obviously proud of his sister's reaction. Hermione rolled her eyes – typical Ginny.

"So you think that's what's bothering him?"

"No, I just brought it up for no reason," Ron said sarcastically, "But what was he thinking? I mean, he wants us all dead!"

"I'm not sure," Hermione answered.

A/N: Yes, I know, this chapter was stupid. Pointless again, I say. It seems all of my third chapters are pointless. Hmm…please review!

Originally written: June 2005


	4. Chapter Four

Hanging By A Moment

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Leah.

**NikkiEvans** – Why is Chapter Three always the pointless chapter?

**Cinnamon Spice** – Thanks! LOL, I'm always bored and hyper when I write.

**eatingmania** – What's still a bit weird to you? I can't be bothered to post all the chapters at once.

**basketball15** – Yes, she is in HK. She called me.

I'll be gone from the 13th to 24th July so I won't be able to update for a bit.

Chapter Four

Ginny woke up and stared at the hangings in her four-poster bed. She was mesmerized by the scarlet richness and the gold lining. It reminded her so much of everything – including Draco. Ginny instantly felt sick and rolled over. She could feel the tears coming but she couldn't cry it out.

Ginny didn't know how to face him in Potions today. Although Snape was back to normal, they were still partners since their levels in potions were similar. She just wanted to go back home – back to the Burrow and forget about the War, Draco and Harry.

**Stop it!** Ginny scolded herself. **You'll do no good moping about. Get a grip on yourself! **She rolled onto her side and groaned. Ginny saw the roses Draco gave her on Valentines Day. She put a charm on it to stop them from dying but now she felt like jumping up and down on them.

Ginny reached for her wand to remove the charm but she couldn't. She just looked at the roses. _How could he say those things last night? How could he not know how that would affect me? "A Weasley and a Gryffindor," _his voice taunted. Seconds later, the tears were running down her cheeks.

**Stop crying! YOU FUCKING GIT, STOP CRYING!**

_It's okay to cry, Gin. Just let it out._

**He'd call you worse things if he saw you like this.**

_Draco's not like that. Maybe Voldemort possessed him last night, or something._

**Face it, Ginny. Draco Malfoy said those things last night. Nothing will change that.**

Ginny instantly wiped her tears away and drew the curtains. The others were still asleep but surprisingly, Leah was gone.

"Lee?" Ginny called. There was no answer. She checked the toilet. She wasn't there.

Ginny frowned. Leah wasn't what you would call a morning person. Normally, you'd have to scream something in her ear to wake her up. If that didn't work, dumping cold water on her would do it.

She went to the toilet and got dressed. Ginny went down to the Common

Room and found Leah, asleep on an armchair. She instantly felt relieved.

"Leah," she said, shaking her softly. She didn't stir. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Leah," she tried again. This time, Leah groaned and opened her eyes reluctantly.

"Ginny, what the hell do you want?" Leah said crankily. Ginny couldn't help but smile. This was one thing about her that wouldn't change.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked her.

"I couldn't sleep last night so I came down here. I guess I fell asleep," she said wearily.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"What happened last night?" she asked her, "You and Colin looked worried."

"I'm surprised you actually noticed," Leah replied, "With Malfoy and all. Anyways, I received something…interesting."

"What?" Ginny asked, frowning. Leah reached into her pocket and drew out the letter from her father.

"Um…this is meant to be interesting?" she said, scanning through the letter.

"Read the postscripts."

"You're right. It is interesting," Ginny said after she read it.

"I have no idea what the last one means," Leah said, sighing.

"You should ask Hermione. She'd probably know," Ginny advised.

"Yeah, she probably would. There was another letter. It burst into flames," she said.

"What did it say?" Ginny asked, not sure if she would like the answer.

"The weird thing was, it came with my dad's letter. But it wasn't for me. I couldn't touch it but Colin could."

"Yeah, yeah, what did it say?" Ginny said impatiently. Leah glared at her.

"What?" Ginny asked, "So it was for Colin. What did it say?"

"I know who you care for, you filthy mudblood. You are worthless and you deserve to die. Run from this world before she does," Leah said softly. Ginny's eyes widened. There was silence after that.

"Does it mean you?" Ginny breathed, finally breaking the silence.

"I think so," Leah said quietly. Ginny looked at her and wrapped her arms around her. They didn't usually hug but now that Leah was so depressed, it just seemed right to comfort her.

"Death Eaters are bastards," Leah said angrily. Ginny nodded but she couldn't help thinking about the Malfoys.

Lucius gave her the diary in her first year and she nearly died. Actually, she did die in that year. Her childhood died and Ginny was forever haunted. After that day, her hate for that family intensified. But then Draco came along. She hated him but then she fell in love with him. How could that have happened?

Draco looked so much like Lucius but they were so different. Well, that's what Ginny believed until last night. She couldn't help but see a bit of Lucius in his words.

"Ginny? Are you okay?" Leah asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ginny said reassuringly. She couldn't help but feel guilty – she never told Leah or Colin about the Chamber.

"Let's go down to breakfast, I'm soo hungry," she said and they left the Common Room.

* * *

Colin sat on his bed, thinking about Leah's letter. There was no doubt that some Death Eater sent it. But how come it came with a letter to Leah? Why couldn't they just send it to him? _God, this is so confusing,_ Colin thought.

Someone he cared for. There was no doubt it was Leah. It could be his mother or Ginny. But Leah was the most important person in his life right now. _Dammit, what the hell do they have against muggleborns? We haven't done anything to them!_

_But what do they have against ME? I'm just an ordinary guy who happens to be going out with an extraordinary girl. Ginny's normal. My mother's normal. Why would they send a letter to me?_

* * *

Ginny sat in the dungeons, listening to Snape threatening them. Harry was on her right and Hermione was on her left. She could feel a pair of eyes on her but didn't turn around.

"Now, go with your partner and get started," Snape sneered. Ginny stood up with her head high and walked over to Draco.

"I'll get the ingredients," Ginny snapped and went to the student cupboard. Draco sighed.

They were making Veritaserum and it was extremely hard. Draco had to keep checking the board to see if he made any mistakes. He didn't. It was even worse because Ginny wasn't speaking to him and kept making "hmph" noises.

"Ginny," he whispered. She ignored him.

"Ginny!" Draco tried again. It was no use. She wouldn't respond to him. _No! Malfoys don't give up!_ Draco told himself.

"Ginny, please listen to me. I'm really, really sorry! It was my first training session and I just got really, really stressed and all that crap! Please forgive me!" Draco pleaded (A/N: Lucky Gin. She's got him whipped).

Ginny turned and glared at him. Draco gave her puppy eyes. It didn't work.

"Just because you're feeling insecure about your training with Harry it doesn't mean you have to take it out on me," Ginny said hotly.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Draco said. He wasn't used to apologizing to people but he always thought people would accept it, especially Gryffindors.

"You said that you don't trust me because I'm a Weasley and a Gryffindor," Ginny said coldly, "Do you have any idea how that makes me think and feel? It makes me think that you hate me again because of our families. I thought we got over that and I fell in love with you. I thought your feelings were genuine and you didn't care about how our families felt about each other. It made me think that you thought of me as a lowly, inferior Gryffindor again!"

Draco was speechless. _That was some speech,_ he thought. Ginny continued glaring at him, the fire burning in her brown eyes. Her hands were curled into fists and her lips were drawn into a tight, thin line. Her hair was up into its usual ponytail but some tendrils had come out and they framed her face. Everything about her screamed "angry, furious and dangerous".

Draco gulped. What could he say? She didn't know that he didn't think about her in those ways. But knowing her stubbornness, she wouldn't listen to him. He had to try, though.

"I don't think of you as a Weasley I have to hate. I don't think of you as a lowly, inferior Gryffindor. I think of you as Ginny or Ginevra or Gin or whatever. I did think of you as those before but I don't now. It's true, I swear it," Draco said quietly.

Ginny looked away from him. She couldn't look at him right now. All she could see was Draco Lucius Malfoy, a Death Eater's son. A Death Eater that tried to kill her by having Voldemort possessing her from a diary.

"We should get back to work, Malfoy," Ginny said coolly and continued brewing the potion.

Draco sighed. How could he get win her back? He loved her but he wasn't sure if she still loved him.

Ginny concentrated on making the veritaserum even though she knew they wouldn't be able to finish it today. She inconspicuously glanced at Draco. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked paler than usual. Ginny couldn't help but feel her heart hammering again, even though she was meant to be pissed at him.

Ginny joined Leah and Colin at lunch when some owls flew in. She frowned. Owl post usually occurred during breakfast, not lunch. One of them dropped a letter on her plate and she read it.

_Dear Ginny,_

_There was an attack in the Ministry and your father is in St. Mungo's. I would like you to floo home tomorrow. We'll go to St. Mungo's together. Be careful. Say hello to Leah and Colin for me._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Ginny dropped her letter, her mouth open. She instantly looked at Ron. He gave her a worried look. She knew what he was thinking. Mr. Weasley was probably there on Order business.

She got up and walked over to Ron.

"Let's go see Dumbledore," she said. He nodded. They walked to the Head Table.

"Ah, Ronald, Ginevra," Dumbledore said.

"Hello, Professor," Ron said politely, "We –"  
"Say no more, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "See me at my office after lunch. I will tell your teachers."

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny said and they headed back to Gryffindor Table.

"How do you think he is?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Ginny said worriedly, "It's probably got something to do with the Order."

"How come it wasn't in the Daily Prophet?" Ron wondered.

"I don't think the Ministry wants people to know," Ginny said. She passed the Slytherin Table and caught Draco's eye. Ginny instantly looked away and caught Harry's eye instead. He gave her a worried look. She smiled sadly at him.

Ginny couldn't help but feel drawn to his bright, emerald-green eyes hidden behind glasses. They held so much emotion and intensity; they were so different from Draco's. _Thank Merlin I'm going home. I could use a break._

A/N: Will Ginny and Draco make up? What about Ginny and Harry? Review if you want the next chapter!

Originally written: June/July 2005


	5. Chapter Five

Hanging By A Moment

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot and Leah.

**basketball15** – How can you be sure? OMG, the reviewers are going to kill me…

**Hana the dragon** – NO! What's with you and beating me up? I'm INNOCENT! (coughs) Anyways, thanks!

**Lilac Alyssa Halliwell** – Thanks! Yeah, I like Colin/Leah in this story better than R/Hr…Col and Lee have more scenes.

**eatingmania **and **sweetevildevil** – Thanks!

**NikkiEvans** – I have to say they do make up but not in this story. There's a sequel to this (I know, how…boring?) but I love trilogies – even though this trilogy sucks.

Chapter Five

"If your mother wishes you to go home then I have no choice but to excuse you from classes tomorrow. Would you like anyone else to come with you?"

Before Ron could say anything, Ginny shook her head.

"That's settled then," Dumbledore said, smiling, "You shall come here tomorrow morning at 8:00."

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny and Ron said in unison and left his office.

* * *

Draco sighed as he watched Ginny leave the Great Hall. He saw her pain and confusion as she read her letter. What had happened? Why the hell did he say those things to her last night?

"Draco," Blaise said, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Draco said shortly.

"Something happen with Weasley?" he asked quietly.

"Like I said before, you're smarter than I thought."

Blaise smirked.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Before I say anything, you can't insult me after I explain. I said that I couldn't trust her because she was a Weasley and a Gryffindor," Draco said softly.

"You. Are. An. Idiot," Blaise said simply.

"I thought I said you couldn't insult me!" Draco said angrily.

"Since when have I listened to you?" Draco went silent.

"Why the hell would you say that to her?" Blaise asked.

"McClaggan was saying something about people dying and I saw her," Draco breathed, "Voldemort was standing above her. I didn't want to talk to her after that."

"You know, Draco, the key to a good relationship is trust," Blaise said wisely.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I guess our relationship isn't very good then."

Blaise rolled his eyes. _He really needs to learn,_ Blaise thought.

* * *

Harry watched Ginny leave. For some reason, Draco was watching her as well. He frowned. _Please don't tell me he knows something about the attack._ Although Harry didn't particularly like Draco, he didn't hate him either, not after what he said in their training session.

"Harry!" Hermione said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What do you think happened?"

"I have no idea. I didn't get a vision or anything," Harry said.

Hermione frowned. It was unusual how Harry didn't know about the attack. _Something's strange,_ Hermione thought, _and my boyfriend and friend are part of it._

She looked at Harry. He looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing," Harry said shortly but his eyes gave it away.

"You still like her, don't you?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry stared at her.

"Yeah, I do," Harry finally answered.

"Just tell her you still have feelings for her," Hermione advised, "You guys are friends."

"Yeah, last time I told her that, she ran off and now our friendship is more like an awkward, blushing relationship that hasn't been developed."

Hermione rolled her eyes. He was so damn bitter!

"Look, I, for one, knew that Ginny had feelings for you. It was really deep. I'm not sure what happened but her feelings for you haven't disappeared altogether. They're still there, just buried deep inside her," Hermione said.

"I have a feeling she likes someone else now," Harry said sadly.

"Well, you just have to get her back – before it's too late."

"How?"

"I don't know. Think of it yourself," Hermione said and set off to the library.

Harry sighed. What was so special about Ginny, anyways? How come he still liked her after she said that she didn't like him? Was Hermione right? Did Ginny still like him?

* * *

Ginny sat in Transfiguration, listening to McGonagall drone on and on about human transfiguration. She was meant to be taking notes but she just couldn't be bothered. And when you can't be bothered you just can't be bothered. Besides, she could copy off Colin later.

She stared out the window. Ginny sighed. What happened to her father? Leah's dad was in the Ministry, how come she didn't get a letter? She frowned. Was it something to do with the Order? There was no point in keeping the Order of the Phoenix a secret and now, everyone in the wizarding world knew that the Order was a group of Voldemort-fighters. Of course, the Death Eaters still wanted to know the whereabouts of the Headquarters.

Ginny couldn't help but feel vulnerable. More than half her family was in it so they were targets in Death Eaters' eyes – especially Ron and Ginny. Voldemort met Ginny and possessed her and Ron was Harry's best friend.

"Miss Weasley!" a stern voice called. Ginny jumped and turned towards McGonagoll.

"I advise you to pay attention, Miss Weasley, if you want to pass your NEWTs!" she said coolly.

"Yes, Professor," Ginny said monotonously.

* * *

Ron sat in his Head Boy dorm, packing. There was a knock on his door and Hermione came in.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hello. Can I ask you something?"

"It's a free country," Ron said, shrugging.

"What would you do if I told you that Harry has feelings for Ginny?" Hermione asked him carefully.

"I'd laugh," Ron said.

"Well, Harry likes Ginny," Hermione said.

Ron laughed. He then looked at her expression and stopped.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

"What about Malfoy?" Ron said hysterically.

"Well, you'd rather have Ginny with Harry than Malfoy, right?" Hermione asked, towering over him.

"But – but – how?" Ron finally said.

"I don't know."

"How come everyone likes Ginny? No one sees that she's just an annoying brat who blackmails you!" Ron said angrily.

Hermione rolled her eyes. _Typical Ron,_ she thought, _getting all overprotective._

"Ron," she said soothingly, "Calm down. Anyways, say hi to your parents for me. I love you." She kissed him softly and left the room.

Ron sat on his bed, stunned. _Did she just say that she loved me? Hermione loves me!_

* * *

Ginny and Ron waited outside Dumbledore's office. Suddenly, Dumbledore appeared beside them and said, "Chocolate frogs."

A moving staircase appeared and they stepped on it.

"Now, say hello to your parents for me. Good luck, Ronald, Ginevra," Dumbledore said as he handed them the floo powder.

Ron took a pinch and threw it into the fireplace. He stepped in and said, "The Burrow!" and disappeared.

Ginny went to throw the floo powder into the fire but Dumbledore stopped her.

"Ginevra, do not blame Draco for what he did. He is merely confused," he said serenely.

Ginny's eyes widened. How did he know? Dumbledore nodded and Ginny threw it in.

"The Burrow!" she cried and she appeared in her family's fireplace.

Ron helped her out and she stood up.

"Mum? Bill? Charlie? Fred? George? Percy?" Ginny called.

"It's us! We're home!" Ron shouted. No one answered.

"Something's wrong," Ginny said softly as she started to panic.

"Where is everyone?" Ron asked, frowning.

"Let's check the rooms."

They checked the garden but no one was there. They checked the kitchen, their bedrooms, the toilets and the attic but no one was there.

"Do you think they forgot about us?" Ron asked.

"No. Mum wouldn't do that. She told us to floo home and we'd go to St. Mungo's together," Ginny said, remembering the letter.

"Well, they're not here, are they?" Ron said, "Let's get our wands."

"If you even touch your wands, your family dies," a familiar, cold voice drawled. They spun around. There was no one there.

"Invisibility cloak," Ginny breathed.

"I would expect that from a Weasley. There are other ways of concealing yourself but I guess you're too stupid to realize that," the voice sneered.

"Disillusionment charm," Ron told Ginny. She nodded.

"Show yourself!" Ginny cried.

"Alright." A figure with white-blonde hair and grey eyes appeared and Ginny gasped.

"Draco?" she asked softly. He smirked.

A/N: I know, this chapter's kind of short but I just wanted it to be good. Anyways, I think you all know who it is. What does he want? I have no idea.

Originally written: July 2005


	6. Chapter Six

Hanging By A Moment

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Leah Campbell and the plot.

**eatingmania** – The answer to your question is one. I'll post You Set Me Free soon.

**basketball15** –Wow, I can't believe people actually fell for that. You'll see what he's doing in this chapter.

**superspunky7** – LOL. Thanks! Oh yeah, thanks again for reviewing Locked in the Loo. Not a lot of people review it which saddens me a lot.

I'd like to celebrate the fact that Harry/Ginny is now canon! Woohoo! I know this is kind of a D/G but H/G is my favourite ship. Thank you, JK Rowling!

A/N: This is the last chapter of Hanging By A Moment. The next story will be called You Set Me Free.

Chapter Six

Draco sat in his dorm and frowned. There was something wrong. He could feel it. There was something about the letters Ginny and Weasley received. _Think, Draco, think!_ _You live with Death Eaters. There has to be a clue SOMEWHERE._

Draco looked around the room. Nott wasn't high enough in the circle to be sent anything and Crabbe and Goyle were too damn stupid. _Pansy Parkinson._ Draco went down the stairs quietly and looked around the Common Room. It was empty.

_My chance to look at the girls' dormitory, _Draco thought wryly, _I'll get to look at girls change._

"_Wingardium Leviosa,_" Draco muttered as he levitated himself up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

Draco stopped at the door that said 'Seventh Years'. He pushed the door gently. Everyone was asleep. He suddenly heard Pansy stir and jumped into the shadows.

He peeked at her. She was still asleep. _Thank Merlin,_ Draco thought. He went to Pansy's bedside table and tried to open the first drawer. It didn't budge.

"_Alohomora,_" Draco mumbled. The drawer opened.

Draco looked through it but didn't find a lot of things - make-up, magazines, typical girl stuff.

Suddenly, he spotted a blank piece of parchment. _Aha!_ Draco smirked.

"_Aparecium,_" he muttered and words instantly appeared.

He scanned through the letter and gulped.

_Parkinson,_ (the letter said)

_Meet us at Weasleys' house. 8:00._

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Oh shit,_ Draco thought. He carefully erased the words and put the parchment back in the drawer. He then ran out of the dungeons.

* * *

"It amuses me how you instantly think of my petty, traiter of a son," he drawled.

"Lucius Malfoy," Ron snarled.

"Yes, Weasley, that is my name and I'm proud of it," Malfoy said, "Although knowing your level of intelligence, you probably wouldn't know the difference between a wizard and a hare."

Ginny stood there. She didn't know what the hell to do. _Oh shit. This is a trap._

**Yes, I think we already established that fact.**

Ron instantly stepped in front of Ginny.

"What did you do to my family?" Ron growled.

"Oh, you know, ask them questions and torture them when they don't answer. Same old, same old," Malfoy said casually.

Ginny's eyes widened. _I have to do something. I can't just stand here and let them die! The knife! _

Her parents had given her a pocket-knife in case she didn't have her wand. "Muggle dueling is the best option if you lose your wand," her father said. She thought he said that just because of his obsession with muggles.

She stepped out from behind Ron and glared at Malfoy.

"Where are they?" Ginny asked coldly as her hand felt for it.

"I wouldn't hide them if I wanted you to know," Malfoy said smoothly.

Ginny whipped the knife out and held it to Malfoy's neck.

"I said, WHERE ARE THEY?" Ginny shouted. _I guess dueling in a muggle way is alright after all._

If Malfoy was surprised or frightened, he didn't show it. Ron was the opposite.

"I'm impressed, Weasley. Your bravery is unwavering but you don't use your intelligence. If you have any, that is," Malfoy sneered.

Ginny gave him the deadliest look she could muster.

"You do know that I could stick this knife in your neck before you could finish saying the Killing Curse," Ginny growled.

"Oh, yes, I do know that. But, of course, I have thousands of other Death Eaters coming. Either way, you die. All I want to know is where he is," Malfoy said, leaning closer to her.

Ginny could see Ron twitch. She glanced at him, as if to say "don't worry; we're going to be okay".

"Just tell us where they are," Ron said.

"Oh, they're in the – _Stupefy!_" Malfoy cried. Ron fell and went unconscious.

"Ron!" Ginny shrieked. She ran over to him and whipped her wand out. She now had her knife in her left hand and her wand in her right.

"Well, well, Weasley, you're done with," Malfoy smirked, his wand pointing at her heart, "The rest of them are here. Now, tell me, where is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny said coolly.

"Wrong answer, Weasley. Now!" Malfoy shouted.

Figures appeared and Ginny recognized some of them like Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott and Crabbe and Goyle.

"_Stupefy!_" Ginny cried and Crabbe fell.

"_Locomotor Mortis!_" Pansy shouted but Ginny dodged it.

"_Incarcerous_," Ginny said and ropes appeared around Pansy. She struggled but she couldn't move.

Ginny shot spells and charms everywhere with Ron behind her. Unfortunately, she was losing since there were so many of them.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" one of them cried and her arms and legs snapped together. _Dammit! I'm going to die now!_ She thought sadly.

"Well, well, I wonder what the Dark Lord will do with you two," Malfoy taunted, "I know that he has met you before as an innocent, defenceless, little girl. It seems like you have grown in stupidity since then."

Ginny couldn't do anything. She couldn't move. She just watched him taunt her and mock her.

Her knife and wand were still clutched in her hands. _Merlin, please, someone help me!_ Ginny thought desperately,_ please, help me!_

She heard different footsteps and her eyes swiveled. Ginny immediately felt relieved.

"_Finite,_" she heard Harry say and she felt the spell lift off her. Ginny leapt up with her wand ready in her hand. She put her knife back in her pocket.

"Thanks," Ginny said to him.

"No problem," Harry said.

She looked behind him and saw him. _Draco, _she cried in her mind.

"_Ennervate,_" she said, pointing to Ron. Ron immediately woke up to find bushy, brown hair in his face.

"Ron! I'm so glad you're alright!" Hermione cried, giving Ron a rib-cracking hug.

"Where's Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"Which one?" Harry and Draco said in unison.

"Lucius," Ginny replied.

"He disappeared when we came," Draco said, "The Order is trying to track him now." Ginny looked at him. She couldn't believe that she thought Lucius was Draco. They were so…different. Draco showed some kindness yet Lucius was just plain cruel. And Lucius was a hell of a lot older and uglier.

"Oh," Ginny said. She still couldn't quite find it in her heart to forgive Draco, even though Dumbledore wanted her to.

Harry looked at her. So did Draco.

"Thanks," she said quietly, "For coming here, I mean."

"You're welcome," Harry said while Draco remained silent. Was their relationship officially over? Ginny asked herself.

"I'd better find my family," Ginny said and left to see Dumbledore.

"Do you know where they are?" Ginny asked Dumbledore.

"We are looking for them. Patience is a virtue, young Ginevra," Dumbledore replied serenely.

_How can I be patient? My family is MISSING!_

"Why did they set up a trap for us?" Ginny blurted out.

"I don't know," Dumbledore said softly. Ginny frowned. This was the first time she ever heard him utter those words.

"Is it because of Harry?" she asked.

"Yes. And someone else," Dumbledore said.

"But who else would they want?"

"Young Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore said simply.

Ginny's jaw dropped. Why would they use them to get Draco?

"After all, he is in love with you," Dumbledore said.

She looked over at him. He was standing next to Harry, frowning deeply. Harry looked troubled as well.

"Are they…friends?" Ginny asked him.

"They will be." Ginny imagined them chatting and laughing like she and Colin or Leah did. _That's impossible! Harry and Draco hate each others' guts!_

Ginny shook herself out of it.

"Anyways, I really need to find my family," she said quickly.

"Don't worry. The Order is questioning Pansy right now."

Ginny couldn't help but bring up some tears. This had all been a stupid, obvious trap. How come she couldn't see that?

"You are more intelligent than you think, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said kindly, "Always remember that."

"My family got hurt because of me," Ginny said softly.

"Not only because of you. They were connected with the Order of the Phoenix and that's what they want to know about. The Death Eaters want to know where the Headquarters is and what we know. It's not just because of you."

_Well, I can't help but think that,_ Ginny thought angrily. She looked over at Draco. He was staring at her. Ginny really did want to forgive him but they would have to go into that secret-relationship routine again. She wasn't sure if she was ready to do that.

Ginny saw Ron coming over to her, looking very grave. _Oh God, please don't tell me they're dead…_

"We need to talk, Gin," he said solemnly.

"Okay," she breathed, trying to calm herself down.

They walked to the paddock where they used to play Quidditch and sat down.

"What's going on with you and Malfoy?" Ron asked bluntly. She stared, open-mouthed.

"Why would you say something like that? There's nothing going on between us," Ginny said smoothly.

"Ginny, don't give me that shit. I saw him kiss you in the dungeons," he said._ Crap, forgot about that._ She remained silent.

"I'm your brother," Ron said. Ginny looked up at him. She could see the concern in his eyes and couldn't help but think of all the times he hexed those boys who just wanted her help in Potions. She inwardly smiled.

"Okay. But you can't freak out or anything. And you can't tell Mum and Dad. If you do, I'll bat-bogey hex you. I think you already know what that's like," she snarled. Ron nodded hastily.

Ginny proceeded to tell him all that happened in the past two months, since the Quidditch match when Draco saved her life. Prior to what Ginny said, Ron freaked out.

"WHAT?" he shouted hysterically, "Ho-how…how?"

"I don't know, Ron," Ginny replied irritably, "People fall in love, have snog sessions…just like you and Hermione."

Ron blushed and he looked like a tomato with clothes on.

"But…he's…MALFOY! It's disgusting!" he continued. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"He's joining the Order, Ron. Have you forgotten that over half our family is in it? Can't be too disgusting, can it?"

"Look, Gin, I can get you to St. Mungo's if you want. I'll pay for it!" Ron said.

"Ron, I'm not mad. I'm not even sure if I like him anymore," she protested.

"Aha! Remember, he said that he couldn't trust you because you were a Weasley and stuff? You can't trust him either! We were brought up to hate him! He called Hermione a mudblood Merlin knows how many times!"

"I know," Ginny said gently, "But he's changed."

"Why are you still defending him? After all that he's done to you. He's turned you against your family!"

Ginny sighed. Inside, she knew he was right. The Weasleys hated the Malfoys and vice versa. That's how it worked. They weren't meant to be together.

"You're right," she finally said sadly. Ron grinned.

"Well, I'm glad you're making the right decision, Gin. You'd be better off with someone like…hmm…Harry," he said, not knowing the deeper meaning of what he just said.

"Mmm," Ginny said half-heartedly.

A/N: You Set Me Free will be longer than this, I promise! All the spells used were real, by the way.

Originally written: July 2005


End file.
